More than she appears to be
by GrayLady523
Summary: For some people she is a simple librarian, for others, a member of the hero clan. The truth is that behind those pretty dresses and beautiful smile she is more than she appears to be


**Disclaimer : **The characters in this story do not belong to me, they are owned by Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis and the production of Once Upon a Time and ABC. My only purpose with these characters is to make them victims of my madness for fun and whoever reads it. **  
**

* * *

She watched her rise from her chair. The girl stepped in front of her and murmured a simple "I'm sorry". The dish that a few minutes earlier was placed in front of her was intact. It was not the first time she had done the same thing.

Knowing her for a few years gave her the advantage of inferring that something worried the woman with dark hair and blue eyes. When a new person came to terrorize the town where they lived, when she had a lot in her hands with her heroic work or when she had a misunderstanding with her husband, Belle went to her cafeteria, asked for anything on the menu and sat in her chair, lost in her thoughts. As usual, in a matter of minutes, she would rise from her seat, give her a few words as an apology, and leave her room with an idea in mind to solve the problem that bothered her. On this occasion, she believed that what worried her was the appearance of a mysterious creature that had wiped out the flock of sheep that Snow and Charmings had on their farm.

She sighed with longing. She wanted the girl to have even a minute to sit down and savor the food that she asked for. Her years of experience taught her that ideas with a full stomach came to the palms of her hands very easily. The next time she saw Belle arrive under the same conditions she would suggest it.

She could not allow a girl like Belle, so amazing and brilliant, to lose her appetite because of others problems.

* * *

The woman passed by his side at a brisk pace. She was so deep in her thoughts that she did not even notice that he had greeted her. He saw her go to her husband's shop but was stopped before arriving by Emma, Regina and Henry. He could not help but notice the young librarian's face a little uneasy as she finished talking to them and instead of walking toward the store, she crossed the street and entered the library with Henry behind.

In those days it was not very common to see her in that state. For everything that had happened to her in her life, she seemed to be doing well. He had heard from Leroy's mouth that she and Mr. Gold had decided to give themselves another chance, a happy beginning if we were being specific.

At times, he thanked Regina and the original curse for making him the psychiatrist and counselor of that small town. Only the gods knew that everyone needed his help. It was his job to give them a hand when they needed it.

In Belle's case, he had given her that hand several times, but she, with a somewhat embarrassed smile, rejected the offer. Only he knew that perhaps the burden on her shoulders was too much. He was not interested in anyone's life, but it wasn't a secret that several events in the life of the town's librarian had not been typical. She had lived too long and yet her face was always shaped with a beautiful smile. Now that she had decided to give herself one more chance with her husband, he might have to offer both his services.

He thought that perhaps what she needed was a friend outside her near circle. Someone she felt the confidence to open up and tell what disturbed and affected her life. He wished with all his heart that someday she would willingly accept his proposal. He could not speak for Mr. Gold because he was a mystery to all, but he thought that perhaps, Belle with her power of conviction, could convince the man to attend.

He recognized that Belle was a tenacious and independent woman, strength of many. But he could see beyond that, he could see that she was a vulnerable person who had always had the role of being strong for others.

He just wanted her to see that others around her also had the ability to be strong for her.

* * *

From the moment one of his mothers had asked Belle to investigate if she had a book on magical creatures in her library, she had been lost in the bookshelves in search of it. Thinking in the amount of books the library had, he decided to stay with her and help.

He had always loved and appreciated her. He considered her a vital part of the family, always providing her help, knowledge or support.

Thanks to his work as the Author he had the joy of compiling the events of the lives of different heroes and villains. Although he found it interesting to relate the point of view of many villains, writing about the heroes was his favorite task. He wrote about all kinds of heroes but one of his favorite heroes was Belle.

She was a heroine that anyone could aspire to and become familiar with. Her greatest strength was her knowledge and her favorite weapon were her books. She didn't need force, swords or spells to accomplish her purpose. Any adversary received from her compassion and understanding. She was the only one who could see beyond what its seen, with her good treatment she makes even the most fearsome human to stop and reconsider their actions.

He thought she sometimes didn't realize the great hero she was. Her big heart full of love and compassion for everyone who needs it made her one of the best people he knew. It was that gesture of doing good without looking at who she was helping that made Henry think she was one of his favorite heroes.

A person like her, who made any simple act something heroic, caused inspiration and motivation in him, he aspired to someday be like her.

* * *

As soon as he found her asleep in the rocking chair of their son's room, several books open and scattered all over the floor and the little baby asleep in his crib, he could not help but watch her for a few seconds and smile.

When he saw her arrive at his shop that afternoon, with her arms full of books and apologizing for the delay due to an investigation she was doing for Emma and Regina about the mysterious creature, who ripped animals and burned them at once, he knew instantly that the woman he had the pleasure of calling his wife, was exhausted. Seeing her take their son in her arms with a yawn, he asked her if she prefered to eat in Granny's. She nodded happily and along with his beautiful family and a dozen books they headed there. Between laughter, pampering the little one and a delicious meal, he could see how his wife's humour improved substantially. As soon as they got home, she asked him to move the books to Gideon's room and with a tender kiss on his lips as a farewell she went to the baby's room.

A few hours later, he found this beautiful scene and the joy he felt made his heart jump faster in his chest. He still found it hard to believe that all the happiness he felt at that moment was real, he was gradually managing to accept it and all that was thanks to the little woman who was sleeping passively by the side of the crib.

He felt he owed many of his accomplishments to her.

When his best company was solitude and his only purpose in life was to find the way to find his son it was her light that illuminated his life.

When he had an internal war between good and evil, it was her voice that helped him to focus and achieve a balance between both sides.

When he lied to her again and again, it was Belle with her bravery and fierceness who proved that lying to her was not an option and only sincerity and truth would be his only salvation.

When he could not have fallen lower, when he let himself be surrounded by darkness and attacked her autonomy and the well-being of her and their son, in spite of everything, it was she who, with her wise thoughts full of truths, stopped him from committing the biggest mistake of his life.

When they both believed that they had lost the most important part of their lives, their son, in the darkness she was the strongest of the two and with all the love in her heart managed to attract them, both their son and him, to the Light again.

He owed to his family so much. That was why for them he was doing what he could to be the best version of him. They were worth it. He wanted to ask Belle if she wanted to go with him to Archie's office and both get marriage counseling. He wanted to reinforce what they already had so he could leave behind his fears and insecurities with the help of Archie. But that was something he would ask in the morning, now all that mattered was to take his wife to bed so she could rest better.

With a simple movement of his hands, he moved all the books to their room for him to continue the investigation and to help her and he turned on the monitor that would warn them when Gideon woke up. Gently, he took Belle in his arms and carried her to their room. He tried to accommodate her on her side of the bed without waking her, but as soon as her body made contact with the mattress, she opened her beautiful blue eyes.

"Have I been asleep for a long time?" She asked, still drowsy and rubbing her eyes.

"Just a few hours," he replied, arranging some strands of her hair that had slipped out of place when he lifted her from the rocking chair. "Do not worry about what you were looking for Regina and Emma, I think I have an idea of what it is. I'll take care of the rest. "

"The creature is a Chimera," she added with pride.

"That's what I was thinking, thanks for confirming my suspicion. Now we have to find a way to get rid of him. "

Belle opened her eyes like a plate and shook her head in dismay.

"We do not have to get rid of him." He looked at her in confusion.

"If you're insinuating that we're keeping him as a pet, I'm sorry to say that's not a good idea."

"I had not thought to do that. I meant looking for a way to neutralize it and return it to where it came from. "

"How do you plan to do that?" He asked curiously.

"A few days ago I was reading about a book about the adventures of three kids at a magic school and in the book they said the way to calm any beast."

"Oh yeah? What is it? "He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Music," she replied, smiling.

"Wow, smart lady, we'll have to tell Regina and Emma about this new theory."

"They can wait," added the woman playing with her husband's tie. He smiled to see his wife's intentions. "I know other methods to calm a beast."

"Like what?" He asked, approaching his wife.

"You'll have to kiss me first." she replied, smiling as he approached her, catching her lips with his as they both started a fun night.

* * *

Hello everyone!

I hope you are doing well. As is well known to many, our beloved series will suffer a significant change for next season, which includes many of our favorite actors and characters not returning to the series or maybe will appear as recurring actors. That is why, as a way of saying thank you, I decided to do a One Shoot on one of my favorite characters: Belle.

I wish with all my heart that this character is happy with her family, that she has all the importance that the writers of the series never had the dignity to give and to continue having the great heart he has always had! She will forever live in our hearts and fanfics.

I hope this little 'story' pleased you.

A hug,

Deb


End file.
